Field
The present application relates to novel heterocyclic compounds and their use for controlling animal pests.
Description of Related Art
WO 2011/009804 A2 describes heterocyclic compounds including, inter alia, imidazolylcarboxamides which can be used as insecticides. However, imidazolylcarboxamides which are substituted directly at the imidazolyl ring by the functional groups X according to the invention are not described. The imidazolylcarboxamides listed in WO 2011/009804 A2 have considerable weaknesses in their insecticidal action.
Modern insecticides have to meet many demands, for example in relation to extent, persistence and spectrum of their action and possible use. Questions of toxicity, sparing of beneficial species and pollinators, environmental properties, application rates, combinability with other active ingredients or formulation auxiliaries play a role, as does the question of the effort required for the synthesis of an active ingredient; furthermore, resistances may occur, to mention only some parameters. For all these reasons alone, the search for novel crop protection compositions cannot be considered complete, and there is a constant need for novel compounds having improved properties compared to the known compounds, at least in relation to individual aspects.